Amor a (de) terceras
by ZoeRV2013
Summary: Arnold no está, por ende Helga ya no es Helga sin su Arnold para poder ser la Pataki que siempre ha sido. Años después Arnold regresa junto a sus padres. Drama, comedia (eso espero) y una autora un tanto chiflada; juntos para crear una linda historia.
1. Introducciones Primera: Helga

Hola soy (relativamente) nueva por estos rumbos... me refiero a lo de escribir, porque a varios escritores de aquí ya los he estado torturando con mi existencia desde antes de empezar a escribir n.ñ Esta es mi primer historia... espero terminarla porque planeo que sea larga ¿por qué? porque quiero darles lectura de mediana calidad, es decir, que sean capaces de ver claramente lo que mi (extraña) cabecita contiene... espero que no les asuste xD

Les advierto que planeo poner un poco de dramatismo ... y también ponerme a pensar en unas buenas escenas cómicas para que no sólo se ahoguen en lágrimas sino también en risas [que macabro se escucho es xD] espero sobrevivir a esos procesos... ¡Ah! también (por si están interesados) iniciaré una historia en un universo alterno siempre de esta pareja... Gracias Jeane, lo digo de nuevo eres una ¡GENIO!

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes conocidos y de dominio público que esten presentes en esta historia, no son de mi propiedad (aunque lo deseara y no por el dinero sino para terminar la historia de una buena y tener paz por fin xD) ni son para uso lucrativo sino más bien de entretenimiento.

Bueno comenzamos ;D

**Introducciones.**

**Primera: Helga.**

Arnold quedándose en San Lorenzo, era el pensamiento y recuerdo que llenaban la mente de una pequeña rubia de ojos cielo y cabello sol de tan sólo diez años... día y noche sollozando en silencio por las esquinas de su casa.

Pheobe luchaba constantemente por animarla, hacerla olvidar su dolor; pero ¿es que acaso ella no entiende lo que significaba toda esta situación?, ¿no entendía? ¡ARNOLD! ¡SU ARNOLD! El motivo de sus desvelos, el protagonista de sus poemas, fantasías, oraciones y altares, aquel que representaba la sensatez de la que, ella misma reconocía, carece entre muchas cosas más. ¡SÍ, ESE MISMO! Le había correspondido ¡POR FIN! Y a pesar de ello… No… no podían estar juntos y disfrutar de ese amor tan anhelado…

¿Qué acaso no lo entienden? ... ¿es que todos tienen a su propio "Arnold" tan cerca y por ello no entienden la separación que ella sufría con SU Arnold?

* * *

No.

.

(Una semana)

.

Nadie lo entenderá.

.

(Dos semanas)

.

¡Nadie lo ha entendido!

.

(Tres semanas)

.

¡NADIE LO ENTIENDE!

* * *

¿Cómo lo harían? Nadie ha amado como ella le amó… no se ha sabido de semejante devoción a un ser humano perfectamente torpe, con la medida exacta de inocencia y el cronómetro perfecto para ayudarla, el don atinado para preocuparse despreocupadamente de ella y el poder de hacer la vivir el verbo perfecto de _odiar_ bajo la correcta conjugación de _amando_ acompañado del acertado adverbio de _intensamente._ ¿Alguien lo ha hecho? ¿No? Excelente, porque ella es la única capaz de amarlo así, siendo tan ÉL, tan Arnold.

Ni siquiera Pheobe, podría entender el grado de dolor que experimentaba aquella jovencita. Ni todo el saber del mundo podría explicarlo.

- ¡¿Mantecado?! ¡¿Enserio Pheobe?!... –exasperada, furiosa y adolorida, más no físicamente.

- Lo siento, Helga… -apenada, contrariada y casi, sólo casi, derrotada – creí que comer algo dulce te daría energía y a la vez más ánimo ¿sabías que está comprobado científicamente que el chocolate te hace feliz? – Helga le lanza una mirada iracunda esperando a que terminara - Es decir… te anima… ya sabes… - disminuye su voz hasta sólo poder escucharse ella misma – para sentirte mejor… sólo decía…

- Así que: mantecado de chocolate… - incrédula, sin perder, claro, toda la vorágine de emociones que se había vuelto huésped indeseable y permanente… últimamente, claro.

- Pues… sí… - Pheobe se sentía intimidada ante la impotencia, todo su conocimiento era nulo e inútil con respecto a Helga en estos momentos.

Helga la observa, procesando las acciones de su pequeña amiga, Pheobe era pésima en ocultarle cosas a su amiga. Helga sonrió para sí misma, sin el más mínimo atisbo de alegría, sino de más bien empatía, sabía lo que estaba haciendo Pheobe y sabía lo difícil que resultaba para la pelinegra manejar la intensidad de sus emociones y aún más sabía que no podría ayudarla… sólo había una persona que podría regresarle a la normalidad y esa persona ya no vivía más en Hillwood…

- Pheobe – la llamó, con un tono comprensivo lleno de cariño y con un poco más de calma; la pequeña levantó su rostro lleno de confusión, sus ojos lo demostraban: estaba pérdida en el mar de emociones de Helga – sé lo que intentas hacer… y… bueno… pues…. No te sobre esfuerces ¿sí? – cuestionó más no espero respuesta alguna, no quería escuchar réplicas, no estaba de ánimo para eso – mira déjame… desahogarme, no es algo que resolveré en un par de días… es más complicado que eso ¿sabes? – Pheobe la escuchaba atentamente absorta en sus palabras, Helga no comprende su mirada y la malinterpreta – no… claro que no… mira… esteee…. Ya sabré yo que hacer con mi triste existencia, no es necesario que te tires al vacío junto conmigo… cuando ambas sabemos que de una u otra manera saldré…. No es que toda esta depresión será eterna, ni tampoco esto significa que cambiarán mis emociones y sentimientos… es sólo que…

Pheobe la interrumpe – no serás como antes – era una rotunda aseveración tintada del tono más triste de voz que fue capaz de emitir la intelectual, ante el silencio dirigido por la rubia Pheobe completó - ¿no es así Helga?

Helga paralizada. Mirando hacía el suelo. Ella sufriría, no con la misma intensidad, pero sufriría con ella. _"Mi hermana, amiga y confidente fiel" _pensó con una triste sonrisa.

- No – respondió secamente, dejando entrever la frustración que la ahoga esta misma situación.

- ¿Por qué?... Helga ¿Por qué?... no creo que lo merezca no te valoró como debía hacerlo, no se merece que sacrifiques quién eres por lo que sientes por él – Pheobe se desmoronó ahí mismo, frente a su amiga, no pudo más. Lo necesitaba – ¡LLEVAS UN MES HELGA! ¡UN MES! En ese estado, ¡claro que sé que no será eterno! Pero no habrá valido la pena si no regresa mi mejor amiga – Helga la observaba sorprendida por el arranque de dolor de su frágil amiga, no emitía sonido alguno sólo la veía y con sus ojos se convertía en la testigo de la fuga emocional de Pheobe y la certera receptora de todos sus reproches. ¡CLARO QUE SUFRIRÍA!

- Pheobe… - la llama y la detiene en su ir y venir frenético lleno de reproches ahora dirigidos al Cabeza de Balón, la tomó de sus pequeños hombros y antes de abrazarla con fuerza la miro triste y desesperada a la espera de su amiga… pero nunca regresaría – Pheobe, no te haces una idea de cómo deseo poder decirte y prometerte que la vieja Helga regresará… es de las cosas que más deseo en este mismo instante… pero entiende Pheobe… ¡Estoy rota! – las lágrimas traicioneras y fugitivas comenzaron a huir por la mejillas de aquella rubia, cual si fuesen libertos en su primera probada de libertad – No estoy completa sin él… me falta algo cuando él no está… me falta él, todo de él… toda mi vida ha sido a causa y para él, todas mis expectativas estaban con él… No seré completamente Helga si no está Arnold para disfrazarme de Pataki… Pheobe… sin él… ni para mi tiene sentido la G. – Pheobe inundaba el hombro de Helga ante estas palabras… ya nada será igual en la escuela… en ningún lugar sería igual sin la vieja Helga… hasta la Vieja Betsy y los 5 Vengadores corrían riesgo ante el cambio drástico que se aproximaba en su portadora, jefa y dueña – y no te digo esto porque pienso dejarme caer y esperar el golpe… sé que te estoy haciendo sufrir… - se le quiebra la voz – y me duele muchísimo esto… tú eres la que no se merece esto… y por ello prometo dar mi 100 por ciento de esfuerzo para que no pierdas a la amiga que siempre has tenido en mi… créeme… te necesito como antes…. Y si es posible... hasta más.

Las dos pequeñas continuaron desahogando las penas que comprimían sus pechos. Sus corazones no bombeaban la misma sangre, más compartían un lazo más allá de la simple amistad, ellas eran hermanas para toda la vida.

* * *

**Nota de autora (sí, otra xP)**

Estarán: ¡Zoé pero qué corto te ha quedado!

Créanme que es mejor así. Pensaba poner un poco más pero quedaba mejor para un capítulo o un flash back, así que mejor la he dejado así y no les arruino la historia desde ya xD

Mi próxima publicación será la otra historia que no tendrá tanta introducción como esta [me falta otra xD y emocionense es de Arnold ¿HURRA?... agh olvídenlo no soy buena animadora (-.-)] irá de una vez con capitulo. Trataré de alternarlas una publicación una la siguiente la otra... espero que cada semana ambas esten publicadas... pero como saben todo puede suceder... sobretodo si yo estoy involucrada T-T así que no se extrañen si no he publicado... bueno lo dejo aquí o mi nota será más larga que la intro xD y creo que nadie quiere eso x'D

Bueno, Saludos ;D


	2. Introducciones Segunda: Arnold

¡Aquí, aquí estoooyyy!

Por favor no me maten por no subir la otra historia... T_T ... mírenlo de esta forma... si me matan no sabrán nunca de que irá y no podre actualizar esta... ¿es eso suficiente? :')

Me ha pasado de las mil y una esta semana... ¡Dios! y eso que ni he entrado a clases... recemos hermanos míos por mi pobre y desahuciada alma TT_TT... Pero aun así...

¡SOY FELIZ!... sí, lo sé. también soy bipolar xD pero ese no es el punto xP ... en mi primer semana me han dado unos regalitos hermosísimos :3 Al final les cuento ;D por ahora vamos a lo que nos interesa :D

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes conocidos y de dominio público, marcas, textos y demás que estén presentes en esta historia, no son de mi propiedad (aunque en mi delirios de locura soy la dueña absoluta de Nickelodeon xP jajajaja) ni son para uso lucrativo sino más bien de entretenimiento.

* * *

**Introducciones.**

**Segunda: Arnold.**

Un moño rosa. Eso era lo que ese viejo listón solía formar en la pequeña cabeza de una niña que ahora estaba de regreso en la ciudad que él extrañaría de ahora en adelante. Luego de haberlos dejado en el aeropuerto y haberse apenas despedido decentemente de ella; lloró. En casa de Eduardo, un poco apretados en una misma habitación los tres pero felices de volver estar juntos, al menos esa era la felicidad que ahora le quedaba. ¿Los caballeros tienen permitido llorar? ¿Es posible tener una felicidad completa? o ¿simplemente por ser feliz una parte de ti, eres completamente feliz? Nunca pronunció una sola de estas preguntas. En cuanto Eduardo les mostró su habitación, se encerró en ella. Sus padres asustados llamaron constantemente a la puerta y lo único que escuchaban eran sus lastimeros sollozos. Miles desistió, pero una madre debe saber escuchar y orientar a sus hijos… no lo había podido hacer por nueve años… y no podía retrasarlo más.

-¿Arnold?... ¿quieres abrir, cariño?... tu padre está con Eduardo… solo quiero estar cerca para cuando necesites ser escuchado… pero si lo prefieres puedo… esperar aquí…- la habitación quedó en silencio, Stella creía que su hijo había decidido dejarla fuera, hasta que el picaporte sonó dejando ver a un pequeño rubio con sus bondadosos ojos hinchados por las lágrimas… sin decir palabra la dejó entrar. Lloró como si su vida dependiera de ello, Stella esperó; se debe ser paciente ante un corazón adolorido. La madre observó al pequeño en su lamento, le dolía ver a su niño así… y pensar que en más de una ocasión ellos habían sido los causantes de escenas similares. Pero algo llamó su atención, la posible causa de su tormento: un listón rosa. _Así que mi pequeño Romeo está enamorado,_ una dulce sonrisa surcó los labios de la mujer que presenciaba la escena de su hijo llorando en su regazo, mientras que dentro de su pequeño puño aprisionaba un listón rosa. _¿Tan joven tu corazón ama de semejante manera?... eres igual a tu padre._

-He sido tan ciego…- pronunció contra el regazo de su madre, siendo sus primeras palabras en un largo rato- tan… tan… ego-ísta… - su llanto apenas le permitía hablar- ¡mamá!... ¡La he lastimado mucho!...

.

Debería ser feliz…

.

(Una semana)

.

Tengo que ser feliz…

.

(Dos semanas)

.

¿Por qué no soy feliz?

.

_Una vez escuche, en clase de literatura, sobre un hombre que una vez escribió algo similar a la frase: ser o no ser…_

En un jardín se podía apreciar la pequeña y fría figura de un niño… sumido en sus pensamientos…

_Un poco dramática, a mi parecer._

Parecía interesarle sumamente el césped…

_No recuerdo el autor, no suelo ser muy bueno en estas cosas de expresarse y usar hermosas palabras a la vez._

Una voz maternal le llama, más no logra sacarlo de su ensimismamiento. El joven ojiverde se levanta de su posición y se dirige hacia su madre…

_Es muy complicado yo soy más simple. Pero no siempre las cosas simples, o las más lógicas nos llevan a la felicidad completa… _

Se acercan a donde se encuentran las figuras de dos hombres maduros… eran Miles y otro señor que apenas lograba recordar… no era de importancia…

_¿Cómo es posible no estar feliz con lo que se ha anhelado durante años?_

Apenas escucha como su padre le agradece al hombre por algo que debería ser importante… parece no importarle demasiado al pequeño.

_ ¿Cómo, ahora, lo que tanto soñé y tanto esfuerzo me costó no me hace sentir completo?_

Han hecho un pequeño chiste, el niño no se encuentra en su cuerpo y permanece observando intensamente a la nada…

_ Mi felicidad está a medias, no me siento completo._

Las risas le irritan y hace una mueca apenas perceptible para una sombra oculta en la columna más cercana…

_Mi paciencia se agota con mayor facilidad… _

Parece percatarse de su reacción y parece levemente sorprendido, mientras su madre se une a la conversación…

_¿Quién soy? No es correcto actuar de esta manera… ¡yo no actúo de esta manera! _

Ya no parece ajeno a su alrededor… pero su rostro se rehúsa a dejar escapar emoción alguna…

_No me siento completo. Todo este tiempo extrañando a mis padres, sintiendo su falta y a veces sintiéndome abandonado… Debería estar perfecto… pero no lo es…_

-¡Hijo saluda al señor Rossi!- Dice Miles luego de que el intento de saludo del señor a su lado fallara rotundamente ante la indiferencia del joven.

¿_Saludar?… lo hago por cortesía… esfuérzate… él es importante para ellos…_

-¡Un gusto señor!- un dejo de sorpresa invadió las facciones del pequeño rubio, ante la voz monótona y carente de emoción que acababa de emitir.

_¿Mi voz?.. ¿Esa fue mi voz?... eso fue muy frío de mi parte… _

-¡Debes estar muy cansado pequeño héroe!- expresa en voz alta lo que él mismo asume como la explicación de la actitud del jovencito. El pequeño rubio le miró, con su lucha interior aun dominándolo.

_Vamos sonríe… aunque sea por compromiso… no puedes dejar tus problemas en los hombros de los demás… un caballero no se comporta así… _

Sin emitir más palabras, Arnold le dedica una pequeña sonrisa, la cual no llegó a sus ojos. Sus ojos permanecían oscurecidos hacia un tiempo, así que no fue perceptible por el hombre robusto, dicho detalle

_Bien esa sonrisa creo que bastará. _

–No te sientas cohibido pequeño, estas en confianza –el hombre sin razón aparente comenzó a reír estruendosamente, molestando al joven, quién por educación trató de mantener la compostura, no deseaba avergonzar a sus padres con un arranque de amargura; ya acostumbrado ahora en él.

_¡Vaya ahora la entiendo! Las personas suelen molestar cuando necesitas estar a solas contigo mismo… y sobre todo cuando tienes muchas cosas que considerar para no perder la cabeza… que molesto es…_

-Papá, no les molestes más- Una pequeña figura salió detrás de la columna más cercana, en dirección hacia ellos- ¿No ves que el chico necesita tiempo para asimilar lo que le rodea?- mencionó con su infantil voz -Además tu risa es muy escandalosa- la niña se le acercó a su padre para ser cargada en brazos por él dedicándole un mirada burlona. El hombre sonrió y se encogió de hombros por el comentario de la niña, deshaciéndose así de culpa alguna que pudiera achacársele. Unos ojos verdes observaban la escena con sumo interés.

_Es una niña muy linda… se ve muy frágil al igual que ella… nunca lo noté… ella siempre fue frágil… necesitaba protección… si sólo pudiese haber disfrutado de una escena así con su padre…_

-Tranquila linda seguramente está extrañando a sus amiguitos- Stella se percató desde mucho antes de la enajenación de su hijo, y suponiendo que la causa no había cambiado en un mes, trató de apartar la atención de él.

_Gracias mamá, a pesar de haberme visto llorar luego de su partida, me encubres… no lo merezco…_

-¿Por qué no lo acompañas a la cocina por un poco de pastel?- observo un momento a la niña en sus brazos, la sonrisa esperada hizo acto de presencia- la cocinera me dijo que había hecho uno para ti y estoy seguro que sabrá mejor si lo compartes- la complicidad escrita en una pequeña acción. Luego de ver el guiño de su padre, la niña comprendió que de esa manera distraería de sus penas a esos ojos verdes. Después de asentir alegremente, la niña bajo de su padre y enérgicamente tomó de la mano al rubio menor y lo llevó casi a rastras hacia la cocina.

_Ser o no ser… ¿feliz?... ¿egoísta?... ¿un monstruo?... ¿Es o no es? ¿Será, acaso, su ausencia en mi vida, lo que no me permite ser feliz?... ¿felicidad? ¿Es realmente felicidad lo que estoy buscando?... De que me sirvió tener tanta fe en ella y protegerla muy a pesar de su forma de tratarme… si realmente de quien tenía que alejarla y protegerla, era de mi propia presencia…_

-Dicen que si comes de mal humor la comida te caerá mal- la pequeña voz le sorprendió, ni siquiera había probado el postre frente a él; es más, ni se había percatado del momento en que se sentó y mucho menos del momento en le han servido. _¡Genial Arnold, ahora eres un perfecto maleducado!_

-Tranquilo, no tienes que disculparte y menos avergonzarte de estar deprimido- a pesar de la seriedad con la que habló, poseía una dulce sonrisa en su rostro mientras mantenía la cuchara en su boca; seguramente tratando de degustar profundamente el bocado.

-¿Deprimido?- la confusión le ganó la batalla- ¿Por qué dices que estoy deprimido?- su rostro distorsionado por la avalancha de emociones que le generó el comentario se congeló cuando una sonrisa divertida aparecía resplandecientemente en el rostro de su acompañante.

-¿Te molestó?-una pequeña risita escapó de sus labios- lo lamento si te he ofendido, no era mi intención- le dirigió una mirada seria al joven- sé que soy muy joven para comprender muchas cosas… pero he sido mucho más madura que los demás niños de mi edad… y eso me ha permitido comprender mejor temas muy complejos, aunque lo tenga que esconder de los demás- su sonrisa regresa al ver el interés de Arnold en su conversación, y al notar que el joven que la acompaña no tiene planes de continuar hablando lo hace por él- He tenido que afrontar cosas a mi edad que otros niños simplemente no han tenido que hacerlo… mi madre falleció cuando yo tenía apenas 4 años… ella siempre me trató como una chica grande me explicaba cada cosa que me rodeaba y cada decisión que se tomaba… todo para que fuera una "señorita de criterio", eso era lo que decía… la vi sufrir mucho… - una leve pausa ante el recuerdo, aumentó la atención de Arnold mientras le era imposible dejar de escucharla- una noche mi padre salió a un compromiso en la ciudad más cercana del pueblo… creo que algo malo había sucedido con uno de sus amigos… esa misma noche mi madre me pidió que durmiera con ella… no dormí toda la noche… su temperatura aumento sorprendentemente y sólo se encontraba una empleada que llamaba como loca por teléfono tratando de hablar con un médico o con mi padre…- los ojos de la niña se volvieron de vidrio por la presencia de sus lágrimas, Arnold lo notó y se acercó a apoyar su mano en su hombro, la niña le dedicó una sonrisa triste y continuó- todos los empleados habían ido a ayudar al pueblo… y por la enfermedad de mi madre nos quedamos las tres: mi madre la empleada y yo… nadie se imaginó que tendría una crisis tan pronto… no había manera de transportarla entre nosotras dos… así que traté de bajarle la fiebre con paños humedecidos, tal y como ella lo hacía conmigo… por más que luché… no pude salvarla la fiebre la desmayó y a la mañana siguiente murió mientras recostaba su cabeza en mis piernas y me sonreía… - la pausa fue muy prolongada, Arnold esperaba que rompiera a llorar, pero el llanto nunca llegó- Pasé meses pensando que yo había sido la culpable por no haberle quitado la fiebre correctamente, y vi a mi padre sufrir… yo creí que era por la pérdida de mi madre… pero era mucho más que eso… él también se culpaba por habernos dejado solas y por no estar con ella durante la noche… además estaba muy triste por mi depresión… creía que me estaba perdiendo también… entonces me di cuenta que estaba dejando mis penas sobre él y que estaba siendo muy egoísta por ello…

-No comprendo ¿por qué me cuentas esto?- La pequeña levantó su mirada y le sonrió con un poco más de alegría.

-Porque me propuse superar lentamente mi tristeza y hacerme cargo de mis propios sentimientos, no tirándome a la desgracia, sino que actuando… mejoré mis ánimos… investigué sobre mi madre y descubrí que ya nada podía hacer yo en aquel momento y menos mi padre, pues no la dejó intencionalmente… comprendí aquello, claro no sola… fastidié a unos cuantos con mis preguntas, en el proceso – una risa volvió a salir de su boca- y quité mi tristeza de los hombros de mi padre, él ya tenía mucho de qué preocuparse… Ar-Arturo… ¿Así te llamas verdad? – un poco apenada y divertida observa como Arnold le veía con un dejo de diversión.

-Lejos- le dice sin sonreír pero un poco más animado – empezaste bien pero te ha fallado el escondite- ella le dedicó de lleno su mirada celeste llena de asombro y vergüenza.

-¿Me viste?, creí que me había escondido bien…- los ánimos habían mejorado para ambos. Sin sonreír pero con los ánimos suficientes para una leve broma le respondió.

-¿Enserio? Me parece que necesitas más práctica- al ver la mueca graciosa que le dedicó la chiquilla sus ánimos mejoraron un poco más – sólo te vi cuando salías de tu escondite… y asumí que habías estado ahí todo el rato- sonrió divertida ante la jugarreta, ella misma se había delatado.

-Bueno lo que quiero decirte…mmmm…. – en los ojos de Arnold brilló una pequeña luz de diversión ante la contrariedad de la pequeña.

-Arnold, me llamo Arnold- su expresión de alivio le dio alas a su diversión.

-Menos mal que me dices… no me sé otro nombre con esas iniciales- el rubio se divirtió viendo reír a la pequeña castaña, pero aun así retornó a un semblante serio pero lejos de estar triste- bueno lo que iba a decir era que: tu depresión está afectando a tus padres, no dejes que ellos carguen con algo que sólo tú puedes arreglar…- Arnold meditó sobre esas palabras, no se había percatado de que estaba llevándose consigo a sus padres; y eso no era nada justo.

-¿Y qué hago si mi depresión se debe a que no me siento completo?- Los ojos verdes se abrieron como platos al darse cuenta que había pensado en "altavoz", giró a ver a su acompañante quién le observaba divertida, extrañado por no encontrar la mirada de reproche que esperaba no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Qué?

-¡Hey! No me mires a mí; no he vivido lo suficiente para tener esa clase de líos románticos- su sorpresa no terminaba en la reacción inesperada.

-¿Cómo sabes…?- completamente perdido en su propia confusión.

- Que, ¿Cómo sé que es un lío romántico?...-una mirada de superioridad fue arrojada por la pequeña castaña - Mientras paseaba por el jardín, vi cómo te quedabas inmóvil viendo ese listón que llevas contigo; y cómo vi que era rosa di por hecho que no era tuyo…-la pequeña divertida por la situación embarazosa en la que había pillado al joven enarcó una ceja afianzando su victoria – o ¿me equivoco?

-No- rojo cual si fuese tomate, el rostro del rubio bien podría compararse con dicho vegetal y llegar a un rotundo y acalorado empate, la chiquilla rompió a reír y una sonrisa escapó de los labios del rubio, comprendió el propósito de las palabras de la chiquilla alegre y traviesa que tenía frente a él: actuar. Eso era lo que le hacía falta; y juró en voz apenas audible- un día te haré reír Helga, así como a ella, te haré feliz…

* * *

**Nota de autora (sí, de nuevo; vayan acostumbrándose ¿no creen? xP)**

Bueno, bueno... algunos dirán: ¡Eso es machismo! el de Arnold es más largo... y todo lo demás que me da miedo imaginar :l

Lo hice más largo por dos sencillas razones... bueno una más que la otra n.ñ :

1ra.- Me inspiré xD

2da.- Habrá un poco más de Helga en los próximos capítulos, además de querer introducir a mis personajes (por algo le puse "introducciónes" \(OoO)/ a que no se la esperaban ;D xD)

y hay otras razones pero si las quieren saber pregunten mejor por reviews :D ;3

Bueno, lo de mis hermosos regalitos son de que en mi primera semana (¡Dios que felicidad! :B) ya tengo dos seguidores de la historia y sus respectivos favoritos :3 Gracias públicamente a: Viviigeraldine y a Scary Gods Shows ... :') Gracias por la fe xD :')

Y para mi primer review:

**viviigeraldine: **pobre helga diooos! como sufre está niña!  
la verdad te quedó sensacional el primer capitulo! te agradezco por sieeempre seguir mi historia! me matas de risa con tus Reviews!3 ojala que aparezca Arnold y.. que sufraaa jaja  
a mis favoritos zoeeee! besotess y espero el proximo capitulo xD

¡Sí, definitivamente sufre muchísimo! Siempre he considerado que el intenso amor de Helga le generaría un sufrimiento del cual siento que no la han hecho justicia aun (ni aun yo, siento que no le hecho su debida justicia) por eso lo expreso de esa manera... y pues claro Pheobe que es tan unida a ella también sufriría de ver desvanecerse a su única mejor amiga... :') es una chulada :3 Gracias por el halago :$ Vivii me sonrojas :$ y sabes que siempre la seguiré... sigo esperando mi fantabuloso festival del queso ;D jajajajajaja ¡Vivii! me empezaré a preocupar xD tal vez mi locura no sea contagiosa pero ya vi que mi sadismo sí xD jajajajajajaja tranquila haré sufrir a este hombre como Dios manda (no más tantito x'D) Casi me ahogas en esos besotes xD pero aquí vivita y feliz de que te haya gustado... y pues ya cumplí con lo del siguiente capitulo :D ahora te toca a ti decirme que te pareció :D

Bueno... espero le guste... dado que mis poderes de psíquica estan de huelga por una laaaarga temporada xD agradecería que me dijeran que les pareció por medio de un review... se aceptan tarjetas de créd... ¡digo! ¡digo! :S se acepta críticas constructivas n.ñ (uff xD)

Jajajajaja ::muak:: ( l3l)

Saludos ;D


End file.
